The Jewel Within
by Derpuna
Summary: Sapphire Jewel and her sister, Ruby Jewel, were heading to school when a pegasus told them some terrible news that they weren't ready for. They could never have been prepared for that. And to top it off, they have nowhere to live. But when they find somewehre, something big happens that will haunt Sapphire for the rest of her life.
1. The fire

It all started on this one faithless day. The day that Sapphire Jewel became Sapphire Ruby and her life changed forever.

Sapphire Jewel and her sister, Ruby Jewel, had been on their way to school when a pegasus caught up with the unicorn sisters. She brought with her grave news. Grave indeed ,it was, for their patends had been killed by a fire that had started a few minutes they had raced out of the house to get to school. Everypony thought that it was a fast-spreading cooking fire. Sapphire and Ruby both came to tears at the news of their parents.

"I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you. You're parents were such good ponies. I have an idea." The Pegasus said. "How about I get you two something to make you feel better, okay?" She asked.

Sapphire nodded at the pegasus. "O-okay..." sapphire swallowed painfully. She pulled her sister close to herself and sniffled. She had closed her eyes, but opened them again at her little sister's voice.

"A-are they really gone?" Ruby asked. She was just a little red unicorn filly of nine with a magenta mane and eyes to match Rainbow Dash's.

"THere's... only one way to know..." Sapphire said. She was about twelve years old. She was a teal unicorn with a light and dark blue mane and light blue eyes. SHe stood up from her sitting position and looked to her sister. She picked her up with her magic and placed her on top of her back, over her saddle bags.

Ruby wiped an eye as she sat on her sist'er back, watching as they neared a cloud of black smoke that was further downtown. "I-I don't want to..." Ruby said, knowing that it was true as her heart beat furtiously from pain. Sapphire could feel her heart beating hard as Ruby wrapped her legs around her chest and neck lightly.

Sapphire stopped, she knew it was true too. She turned away from their once beautiful house as a tear fell from her cheek. She placed her hoofs firmly on the ground and took a deep breath. _It is my turn now to take charge. I must protect my sister at all costs. But I... I need their help... I can't do this alone... _SHe thought and fell to her knees, crying.

Sapphire and Ruby made it to the Ponyville schoolyard and found that they had about three minutes left. Sapphire opened the door to the school and noticed the same pegasus from earlier talking to Cheerilee. She let Ruby in before she moved to her own desk. She watched Ruby take her seat and looked to Cheerilee came up to them. She held sadness and a look of sympathy in her eyes.

Cheerilee looked to the teal unicorn with a saddened look. "I am so sorry for your girls's loss." She said.

"Don't be... It wasn't your fault..." Sapphire said, looking down to her desk. A tear ran down her face as she looked to her own flank. It was still blank, much like Applejack's. That is why she hung out with her, because everypony always made fun of her for not having her cutie mark yet at her age. But this day was different. Nopony made fun of her, nor did they look at her. They all heard the story from the pegasus and couldn't bring themselves to apologize or even talk to her. All except one.

Applejack moved to the two and stood next to Cheerilee. "Ah'm mighty sorry fer what's happened... Ah know how it feels... Ma dad, he was killed by a flling tree, and my mom died of depression. She got sick and didn't live through it." Applejack said, as if it hardly phased her, except for the look on her face.

Sapphire was about to say something comforting when Applejack looked up and smiled. "But that was a long time ago. We should do somethin' after school ta make ya feel better." She said, then hugged Sapphire.

Sapphire felt like crying when Applejack hugged her. She didn't want to look like a weakling in front of her whole class though, so she kept her stoic expression. "Sounds fun. I guess we could do that... After school..." She said, her voice slightly quavering. She tooka breath and listened to the morning bell ringing.

"You sure you'll be okay, Sapphire?" Cheerilee asked, then looked to Ruby. "Ruby?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Both of them answered at the same time.

"Okay. Well, Fillies and colts, let's get this lesson on the road, shall we?" Cheerilee asked. She went to the front of the classroom and started her lesson.

"Thanks, Applejack." Sapphire said, nuzzling her friend as she finished the hug.

"Aw, there ain't no need fer that, besides, ah owe ya fer that one time, remember?" Applejack said.

"Yeah..." Sapphire said. She looked to Ruby, who was staring at the front of the classroom and was listening to the newest lesson of the week. She looked back to Applejack, who took her seat in front of Sapphire and smiled before she looked to the board as el. Sapphire follwed example, but her thoughts were too scrambled and unorganized for her to pay attention.

After school got out, Sapphire and Ruby waited for everypony to leave. Ruby looked up to her sister. "So... Where are we going to live?" She asked.

"I already figured that you would have asked that. We are going to live in the windmill near the town hall. It's the only place that we can go. I don't want to have to live with anypony else because Idon't want to get attatched to anypony again." Sapphire said, then looked to Ruby. "Except for you. I know you aren't going anywhere." She said, smiling. She hugged her sister and looked up to the windmill, as they had reached it by the time that she finished her sentence.

Ruby smiled and nuzzled into her sister's chest as she was hugged. "I don't care, as long as I am living with you." She said, then looked to the windmill. "So, are we going to make a house atta this or not?" She asked, bouncing up and down, then opening the door. School had taken her mind off of her parents for now. And that she used to play in the windmill with her sister all the time.

Sapphire couldn't help but giggle at her sister's optimism in the situation. She was about to move inside the house when she was stopped by the pegasus from that morning.

"Hey! Sapphire!" THe pegasus yelled out, flying in her direction. She landed next to her and started. "I said that I was going to get you something to make you feel better, so I did. I brought you... These." She said, taking out a couple of covered cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. "I hope you feel better after these." She said, handing the cupcakes over to Sapphire, who magicked them up and put them in her saddlebags. She had to fit them in with her book that was in her bag. It was rather large and took up most of the space in one side. The other was full of her homework and ssignments.

"Thank you , Daisy." Sapphire said, then hugged the pegasus that had been so nice to her throug the day.

"You're welcome. If you ever need me, just ask, okay?" Daisy said, hugging Sapphire back. She put her hoof down on the ground, but found that Sapphire held her tighter. "Um... I just can't stay now... My cousin needs me, she is sick. Besides, she might end up knocking over her food table that I set up next to her bed." Daisy said, getting Sapphire to release her.

"Promise?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, I promise." Daisy said, reverting to the topic before.

"Okay, well, I'll see you around sometime then." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, see ya then." Daisy said. She opened her wings and remembered something. "Oh, and there was a storm pscheduled for today. It had to be today or the clouds would start to storm on their own and end up destroying things. Hope you're ready." She finished, worry showing on her face. She flew off before Sapphire could ask.

Sapphire sighed and looked to the door, which was open. "Ruby, I'll be right back, okay?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll be right here." Ruby said, running up and down the stairs.

Sapphire walked to Sweet Apple Acres and knocked on the doors. "Applejack? Big Mac?" She called.

Applejack answered the dor and saw her friend. "Hey sapphy, where's Ruby?" She asked.

"She's still in the windmill. She's having fun. Anyway, the reason that I am here is because we need a pillow and a blanket or two to keep warm." Sapphire said.

"Who is it, Applejack?" Big Mac asked.

"It's just Sapphire. IT ain't Carrot Top or nothin'." Applejack answered. "Anyway, ah have a couple of blankets and pillows ta spare. Just give me a minute and ah'll be right back with 'em." She said, then left up the stairs. She ecame back after bout a minute and a half. with two blankets and two pillows. "This okay?" She asked.

"Perfect. Thank you, you're suc a good friend." Sapphire said. Shse magicked up the pillws and blankets. "I'll come back if I need anything else. And sorry for the trouble." Sapphire said.

"No problem. Come back any time if ya wanna ask somethin' or ya need anything, kay?" Applejack asked.

"Will do. Thanks." Sapphire said, then made her way back to the windmill.

Ruby saw her sister coming up with the blankets and smiled. As Sapphire came in, she looked out the window to the town mayor. "Sapphire, the mayor wanted to talk to you. She said that it was something important and that you were the older one so she would talk to you. I don't see why nopony ever talks to the younger one." She complained. She plopped herself on the ground and looked up to her sister when she heard her beautiful soft voice switched with a playful and roughish voice.

"Hey, think fast!" Sapphire called, hucking the pillows and blankets at Ruby, toppling her sister with the soft materials. She let out a laugh, then went out to meet with the mayor. "Yes?" She asked, standing in front of her.

THe mayor looked to Sapphire with a saddened look. "To start off, I am so sorry for you. It was such a terrible time to have them pass on. I can only imagine the pain you are in and what you must be going through. YOu know the storm tonight?" The mayor asked, getting to the point now. "Well, I can only let you take shelter in the windmill for tonight. We can't have ponies living in there. It's bad for our reputation, I am sorry. You will have to find someplace else to look. That is all. I wish you the best of luck." she said, nodding towards Sapphire. She then went off to do her work at the town hall.

Sapphire had been holding her breath when the mayor had been talking. She felt dizzy and almost forgot tobreath. She took a shaky breath and a few tears threatened her eyes. "Why? Why are we being denied two homes in one day?" She mumbled to herself and felt like crying. She wiped the tears away and looked inside the windmill and sniffled. She tooka deep breath and walked in the door. "There's going to be a storm tonight... You'd better be ready." She said to Ruby.

"A s-storm!? I-I hate storms..." Ruby whimpered. She put her hoofs on top of her head and seemed to shiver like Fluttershy would.

"I know, I hate them too." Sapphire said. "But I have grown used to them, as they are necessarty for maintaining the weather." She finished.

"I know..." Ruby sighed. "I just wish that they weren't..." She complained.

"Same here." Sapphire said abruptly. She set the blankets up in a mini bed and laid down in the blankets. She megicked out the book she had and began to read.

They sky was now dark and Sapphire required a candle to read. Ruby had tried a few glances, but every time she did, Sapphie would snap the book shut, even if she tried from behind. Sapphire finished her sentence when the first boom of thunder came after the flash of lightning. They both jumped and the book nearly flew out of Sapphire's hoofs.

Ruby was hiding under the blanket and shaking violently in fear. "Saph, I'm scared..." Ruby said.

"It'll be okay, Ruby. Nothing is going to happen." Sapphire assured her, still reading the book.

"What are you reading?" Ruby said, pausing as another flash of lightning was accompanied by another loud crash of thunder. "And why won't you let me see it?" She asked.

"I am not telling you because you aren't allowed to. I checked this book out for a reason..." Sapphire stopped and listend to another defening roar. "Okay, maybe I took it from father's library. But I am happt that I did when I did..." Sapphire said, her heart lurching at the thought of their father.

"Ruby sighed and laid on her side under the covers, cuddling close to her sister. "Well, I am going to sleep now..." She said in a quavering voice.

"Okay, you have fun with that." Sapphire said, still reading the book. After another five minutes, she was repeatingsomething over and over. Her horn was lit up, but nothing was happening. She sighed and she put the book down. The rain outside was horrible with the winds and lightning. Sapphire had just closed her eyes when a lightning bold struck at the base of the mindmill. The windmill quickly caught on fire and started it's way up quickly.

Sapphire jumped as she felt the bolt shake her insides. Her vision was blurred from the vibrations of the bolt. Ruby had woken up, but she was just as dazed as Sapphire. Sapphire's focuscame back and she immediately recognized the fire. She quickly magicked up her book in a panic and put it in her saddlebags. The wooden widmill had started to cave in and she barely dodged a falling chunk of wood by jumping out the window, shattering it all over the wet ground. Her mind was now in a panic mode and quickly thought of ways to put the fire out, then she remembered her sister in a flash of fire. The flames licked out towards her and she had to shield herself from it. She ran to the other window as the one she was at was blocked. She looked inside and saw her sister. She was traped by the fire. By now, there was a growing crowd of panicking ponies. Ruby's screams could be heard from inside the windmill.

"SAPPHIRE! WHERE ARE YOU!? HELP!" Ruby Screamed for her sister as she was blinded by the smoke. She started to cough and wheeze as she was breathing in the smoke. She lowered herself below the smoke so that she could see.  
Sapphire found her sister through the smoke. She kicked the window in. "Ruby! Over here!" She called over the roar of the flames.

Ruby started to make her way to the window when a rafter fell from above and hit another burning piece of wood and smaked into her back. She fell to the ground and her fur caugt on fire. She screamed through the pain of the flames licking at her skin. She got up slowly and painfully as her skin started to melt off of her back and her legs. Her whole body started to catch fire as she was surrounded by the fire. She limped towards the pindow, putting her hof up on the window It was burnd and her skin had melted away, leaving only her burning muscle. Her screams could be heard from the other side of the town now.

Sapphire couldn't bare it any longer. "I am sorry sis." She said with tears in her eyes. Her horn lit up with a black and evil light. She started to mutter something, then got closer to her sister. "Althought the parting hurts, we shall always be together. I shall see you again, sis." She said. She began to finish her spell. "From your death, I gain much, from the power to the knowledge. You shall be part of me in your eternal hell." Sapphire said in a weak and sobbing voice. She pulled her sister up and tapped their horns together. There was a dark flash and the magic began to attack Ruby. her eyes melted and began to bleed down her body, followed by her remaining fleash and musle. Her organs spilled out as bloodb oand her body began to melt. When noting but bones were present, her body began to sompletely disappear and turn to dust. The last noise she ever made was the loudest scream of pain, terror, and all her last emotion let out into the air, then silence as the fire started to go out. Ruby's blood and dust all turned to dark magic, then entered Sapphire's chest violently. Sapphire felt a thrust in her chest, then nothing. She began to cry and fell to her knees in the icy rain. She ignored the fact that the ponies started to gather around her and murmered to themselves. the only audible thing to her were here sobs.


	2. Exile and the Everfree

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. It only gets better from here on out. Well, depending on your definition of better. Also, the character that I am going to introduce, this is going to be from their perspective after the first part. I will go back in the next chapter.**

Sapphire looked up to the nearest pony, who was only getting closer. She wanted to be left alone. She knew she had no choice though, as there was only one thing that could be done.

The mayor stepped up to her and stomped her hoof on the ground. "Sapphire! I can't believe that somepony like yourself would do such a thing! To kill your own sister, how could you?" She said, stopping to take a deep breath. "I can't allow a pony like that to stay here in ponyville. You no longer have a place in this village. From this moment on, I ban you from this town for the remainder of your life. I don't want to see your face again. Now, leave." The mayor said, her voice edged with grief and anger. Bitterness held the medal in her tone though.

Sapphire stood and looked to the crowd. There were most of the ponies of ponyville creating it. A few other ponies from cloudsdale as well gathered here. She located Daisy, who was hanging her head. She moved over to her, watching as the ponies parted. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do it… I was only…" She was cut off by her friend's harsh words.

"I don't want to hear excuses. I don't want to have to listen to your words of self-pity. Leave. Never come back, I don't want to see your murderous eyes again. Just… leave." Daisy said, hatred brimming the edges.

Sapphire took a breath to reply, but decided against it as Daisy stepped to the side. She hung her head and looked to Daisy as she passed by, but something was off. It was in Daisy's face. There seemed to be a slight humor and smile, but she blamed it on her imagination. She just lost her family, all of it. How could she possibly see anything straight? Before she could confirm it, she blinked and the frown was back in the pony's hung head. She sighed and fell forward as she was shoved.  
"Just leave already, don't you listen? Just go!" Daisy said, pushing her again.

Sapphire got up after she rolled from the second push. The rain plastered her mane to her face and sides. She got up and set her sights toward the Everfree forest. It was the only place that she could go. She continued further and looked back to the town after she stepped past the boundaries of Ponyville. The crowd had already started to dissipate, but two ponies remained, watching her; Daisy and the mayor.

Sapphire stepped into the forest and heard an echo, sounding much like her sisters voice, saying "No, anywhere but here. Please no…" She jumped at the sound, looking around for her sister.

"S-sis?" She called, only to be met with silence. She heard a whimper after the silence passed. "W-who's there?" She asked.

"I-I'm scared…" She heard her sister's voice again, only a little more clear this time.

Sapphire turned around to see only the field behind her. She looked back to the dark forest and sighed. She was going insane. She was losing her mind from everything that was happening. She shook her head and continued into the woods.

She found a spot where there was no wood growing, and there was sun shinging through the trees, which was weird. She smiled and went to work, taking wood from the trees nearby with her magic and giving more light to the clearing.

After about two days, she made a house, and about four more to make the furniture and a bed. The whole time, thinking of her sister and her family, but only momentarily hearing her sister's voice come in and out. She had a feeling that it was a little more deep than insanity.

Three years had passed since her exile and she had found a place in Everfree forest. It was near the old castle, but was far enough away to be undetected by tourists. She had made sure that they never visited, putting up beware signs and making things look scarier than they are with her magic, or in other words a mirage spell.

One day though, there was a tourist who found no fear in the Everfree, only joy and the thrill of danger. This tourist was a Pegasus by the name of Blitz Fire. She had been on a tour to the Everfree castle for the third time, but broke away from the tour to search the forest for some fun.

Blitz Fire followed the tour guide through the halls. She was walking in front of the tour along with the guide. Blitz was getting bored further with every passing second. "Is there anything exciting about this castle? I mean, yeah, it's got dark magic still trapped inside it, but this is sooo boring!" She groaned, bringing herself into the air. She looked to the others, who were giving her a glare. "It's true." She grumbled.

"Miss Fire, please calm yourself. We can't explore further than what is permitted, so please just follow me and listen to the wonders of this castle." The guide said.

"yes Ma'am…" Blitz said. She folded her wings as she landed back on the ground. She flipped her red and black mane over her right eye. Her blue gaze watched as the passing ponies walked by. She started up again at the back of the tour and looked out the window, seeing something move out there. It looked like a teal pony. A unicorn to be exact. She became interested and decided to figure out who the mystery pony was. She stopped and walked in place to give the image of her staying with the tour. She watched as the last pony went around the corner to the next hall and watched as the pony outside seemed to be gathering things.

Blitz flew out the doors of the castle, making no noise as she barely fit through the gap between them, as they didn't close. She flew above the castle and looked around to where she had last seen the pony. She wasn't there any longer, so she decided to see if she had really seen her. She flew down to the spot where she had seen the mysterious blue pony. She searched the ground for some hoofpirnts, but found none. She saw that some of the grass was bent though. She looked up to the dark forest as she heard the creaking of the wood in the wind. It gave her a thrill to hear the frightening sounds of the dim forest.

She walked for about five minutes through the forest, then set her heart on getting out, as she was probably going to get lost, if she wasn't already. She gave up on her search for the pony when she found no clues or hints as to the existence of the elusive mare. She sighed and jumped back as she looked up to see a Timber Wolf jump out of the bushes nearby. It growled and launched at her, but it didn't hit her, it just phased through her. She had let out a scream, but opened an eye to see nothing there. "I need to get out of here… this forest is going to kill me…" She whimpered. Catching herself in the moment of fright, she slapped herself. "You idiot, you're not afraid of anything. It's just a little Timber Wolf. You laugh in the face of danger. Haha! Stupid forest can't scare me off that easily." She puffed her chest out, but seemed to shrink as a cloud passed over, blocking out the light. She could have sworn that she saw a pair of blue eyes in the darkness, seemingly glaring into her soul. They disappeared within the same second, but with a flash. Blitz flew over to where the flash was, seeing the ground as the cloud passed by. She looked to where the grass was parted. She was real. _I'm not going insane, thank Celestia!_ She thought.

She searched the area for a clue as to where the pony had gone, hope rekindled in her heart. She felt warmer as the sun started to go through the canopy. She shook the sweat out of her cyan pelt, then wiped her forehead as the humidity and heat was making her sweat. She felt like falling asleep now.

She took a breath and walked around the last tree to a clearing, amazed at the hut built before her. "Oh my Celestia, who made this?" She asked herself. She looked around and she walked subconsciously towards the hut. She reached the door and came back to realization. She opened the door and stepped inside the cool house. She found herself relieved of the heat and she felt good from the temperature change. She moved to the nearest chair and sat in it.

"You know, it's not very nice to just walk into somepony's house when you don't knock first. Not to mention that you weren't supposed to make it this far. I made this for a reason, and that is to stay away from everypony." A soft voice that was rather terrifying sounded from behind the chair.

Blitz launched out of the chair, spinning in mid-air to see the pony that was behind her. "W-who are you?" She asked quickly.

"I should be asking you that question. My name is of little importance. But I guess I could tell you it, seeing as you aren't going to be leaving." The pony said. "I am Sapphire Ruby. Or more formally Sapphire Jewel." Sapphire announced, then sat in her chair. "And you?" She asked.

"I-I'm Blitz Fire. I was on a tour of the Everfree but it was so boring. Also, why won't I be leaving?" Blitz asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Because I can't let you leave. Not now that you know my name, therefore knowing what I've done. I am sorry, but you have to stay." Sapphire said.

Blitz felt a sudden rush of anger and fear. "W-what do you mean, I can't leave? And what are you talking about? I have no idea what you are talking about, what have you done?" She asked, lifting her hoof to her chest.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I have done. I know you are lying." Sapphire burst out, leaping up. "If I let you leave, you'll tell the guards when you find me, then they will take me away and kill me. I don't feel like dying today." She said, stepping up to Blitz.

"What are you talking about?" Blitz asked. "Why in the name of Celestia would I ever tell the guards? I know not what you have done, and if I do, I promise to not tell." She said.

"Y-you wouldn't? W-why not? And how do you not know what I've done? Everypony in ponyville knows what I've done three years ago. During the fire at the windmill." Sapphire said.

Blitz sighed. "I-I don't remember that… I don't remember much from the last five…" She said.

"How so?" Sapphire asked, easing back to stand evenly as she curiously waiting her answer.

"I-I… I uh… I would rather not talk about it." Blitz shied away.

"All right… well… I guess…" Sapphire sighed. "I guess I can trust you…" She said. "You can go…" She added, sitting back in the chair. "But if I find out that you betrayed my trust, I will kill you myself." She finished and looked away from her.

"I would never. And you are such a friendly person." Blitz said with sarcasm. "I'll be back sometime. I think I want to get to know you. Of course, now I have to find my way out of the Everfree." She said, closing the door behind herself.

Before Sapphire could reply, she was gone. "Why do I feel like I can trust her without knowing her?" She asked herself, but was answered.

"_It's because you need somepony to talk to."_ A voice that sounded much like her sister's, but older.

"Yes, I know…" Sapphire sighed, putting her chin on her hoof. "Somepony other than you, anyway." She said, smiling. She was just joking of course.  
_"That's nice."_ The voice echoed in her head

"I know, sis, I know." She said jokingly then got out of the chair. "Guess I should probably finish my gardening. Besides, I need to say hi to my new neighbor, Zecora. She seemed pretty cool." She said to herself. Mainly to Ruby, but would sound like herself if others were around.

"_You know, there is somepony that Blitz reminded me of… Do you think that maybe she could remind you of Applejack? How you were able to trust her so easily? Hmm… Maybe you should get to know her…"_ ruby said.

"You know, she does now that you mention it." Sapphire said, starting her gardening. She pulled up a carrot and set it in her saddlebag.

"_She seems like she could even help you be brought back into Ponyville."_ Ruby said.

"If she can, then good, because I am tired of this stupid place. I want to be able to talk to somepony else…" Sapphire said. She pulled up some more carrots and a thing of cabbage.  
_**"You know, she looks a little like that one filly we watched do that Sonic Rainboom… Rainbow Dash, I believe. I don't know, maybe a sister, cousin, something like that."**_ Ruby said.

Sapphire ignored her sister and her curiousity. "I'm going to focus on my work now." Sapphire said, continuing her farming then reseeding.

After Sapphire finished her farming, she stretched her muscles a little. "Guess we should pay Zecora a little visit?" She asked.

"_You're choice, not mine."_ Ruby said.

"Then let's go." Sapphire nodded. She closed the door to her house and walked down a little trail. After making her way down the hauntingly dark trail, she came across a hut. There were masks and other voodoo-like things around the yard. She knocked on the door and waited for the zebra to answer.

Zecora answered the door and found Sapphire there. "Ah, my friend Sapphire, unless my eyes declare me a liar." She said, smiling and letting the unicorn inside. "What is it that has brought you here, I do not fear." She finished, looking past the door to one of her masks.

Sapphire came in and smiled. She set her saddlebags down and magicked out a few vegetables and handed them over. "I brought some things." She said, magicking them onto her table.

"A great help you are to me, that is plain to see." Zecora said, looking over the food items that she would turn into a stew later. "So what is the purpose of your visit, is there something interesting in it?" She asked, looking to her visitor.

"Actually, yes. I came here because I decided that today I would find out about that spell that I used three years ago. I didn't read it fully and I want to know why Ruby is still with me, and only I can hear her." Sapphire asked.

"Three years you say? Sit in the seat and stay." Zecora said, motioning to a nearby chair. She took one herself.

"Thank you." Sapphire said. She moved to the seat and sat in the chair, magicking her book out of her saddle bags.

"Hmm... so that book holds the spell? Looks like some of those spells can leave a nasty smell." Zecora grabbed the book and opened it, flipping to a page that was marked with a piece of paper.  
"That's the spell, right there." Sapphire said, pointing to a set of words that were circled.

Zecora read it over and fell silent. She set the book down and went in the back of her hut to reappear after about a minute. "This book should hold the answer to your question, and maybe you'll have learned your lesson." She said, handing the book over to her friend. "I need more herbs and spices, all of which entices. Now I must go, for my stock is low." She said, nodding and walking Sapphire out the door. She then closed it and locked it.

"I'll see you when I figure it out, okay? Bye." Sapphire said, smiling as she galloped off. Her smile was soon replaced by a frown as concern hit her like a brick wall. "What if it's something serious, like I'm going crazy?" she asked.

"That'd be my guess." Ruby joked.

"Oh haha, let's just get home and read this book so that I can figure this thing out." Sapphire said, keeping her pace.

"You're in control, not me. Don't tell me to go anywhere." Ruby said, holding a kind of smart-ass tone.

"Oh, right. I'm just used to it, I guess." Sapphire lightly chuckled in slight embarrassment. She made it to her door and went to open it as she caught a cyan colored flash in the corner of her eye as she spun to open her door.

"Heya!" Blitz said, leaning against a tree. "Told ya I'd come to visit. I just knocked and you weren't home, so I figured I'd wait." She said, pulling herself away from the tree.

"Oh… You. Okay, well come in. I'm sorta busy, so I don't have much time to hang out." Sapphire said, opening her door. She walked in and allowed her visitor in after her. She shut the door and she brought the book out of her bag. It was a lighter white color, almost creamy white. She set it on the table and opened it, placing her coal-black book next to it. She read the first page, which held a spell for healing a broken bone, and decided to read further. Before she knew it, she had read half the book and remembered that Blitz was still there.

"That book looks quite interesting." Blitz said, watching as the fire in the fireplace burned on.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. So, why exactly did you come over here?" Sapphire asked, not to be rude, but just curious.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could talk about some things. Possibly take a walk around the Everfree." Blitz said. She looked to Sapphire with a bored, yet slightly pleading look.

Sapphire looked to the books on the counter and groaned. She looked back to Blitz and looked out the window. "I guess. I mean, I have a little while before I have to sleep to plant new seeds tomorrow. All right, let's go." She said.

Blitz smiled and jumped out of the chair, flapping her wings a few times to keep her from hitting the ground too hard. "Cool, I was thinking around the Everfree castle." She said.

"I don't know… Aren't there tours going on?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, but not this late. The tour's already over. Besides, we don't have to go _in_ the castle if you don't want to." Blitz said.

"Okay, then we won't." Sapphire said, opening the door with her magic. "Now, let's get going before it gets too dark. You don't want to be out here at night. Trust me on this one." She said, following Blitz outside.

"okay, I'll trust you." Blitz said, smiling as Sapphire stopped at her side.


	3. Confession

**A/N: Okay, so the age is pretty much in human years. I think that they could live as long as us. I mean look at them, they are magical ponies that are awesome! Why wouldn't they live as long as us. And the mane six haven't even aged in the show, except from the first few episodes from the first season. Anyway, to the story!**

Sapphire watched as the trees moved by slowly. They seemed to be getting slightly thinner and sunlight could be seen. "Are you sure that we are going to the Everfree Castle? It looks like we are going somewhere else…" She trailed off, memories of her past springing to her mind.

"Yeah, we're almost there. Trust me." Blitz said, not looking back. "We are getting close to where I was going to take you." She said.

"Wait, I thought you said-" Sapphire stopped, seeing a wide field before a series of buildings and a lone cottage surrounded by trees. "Wait a minute… Did you really take me back to Ponyville!? I thought I could trust you!" Sapphire roared.

"And you can. I asked a few ponies if they knew who you were and not one of them said anything that leads to any suspicion that they know you." Blitz said. She then grabbed Sapphire by the hoof.

Sapphire was surprised at first, then she sighed and she knew that she couldn't fight it. She wasn't strong enough. "You know, for a mare, you have a rather strong grip." She said, trying to pull her hoof away without prevail.

"Thanks. I try to make sure that I don't lose ponies." Blitz said, slightly chuckling and smiling. She made it to the lone cottage and stopped. "I'll be right back. Stay here." She said, walking into the cottage.

Sapphire felt the desire to flee, yet fear of the villagers in Ponyville kept her in place. She stared longingly into the town's square and sighed. She wanted to go back, back to where her life was nice and easy, but it wasn't possible. It was in the past now. The desire to run away forever again was slowly growing and almost became enough before Blitz came back.

After about five minutes, Blitz came back, accompanied by a yellow Pegasus who had a pink mane and three pink butterflies for a cutie mark. Sapphire sighed and she looked to the two pegasi. "Who is this?" She asked, a slight hostile tone creeping into her voice.

"Calm down. Her name is Fluttershy. She wouldn't even hurt a fly. She isn't going to hurt you, nor is she going to tell that you are here." Blitz said. "She doesn't even know who you are." She finished.

"I'd like to go back in… Uh, i-if that's okay with you…" the timid Pegasus hid her face behind her mane.

"Can we come in?" Blitz asked. She moved Fluttershy's mane so that she could see her face and smiled a soft smile.

"I-I guess that'd be okay… As long as you don't scare the animals…" Fluttershy's soft tone was hardly audible to Sapphire.

"I don't know if I want to go in. I just want to go home." Sapphire said, still rather angry that Blitz had lied to her.

"Oh come on, maybe we can have some tea and something to eat." Blitz said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Sapphire whined, then sighed. She loved tea. She was also rather hungry from not eating that morning. "Fine, I'll come in, but I am not going to stay for long." Sapphire said, stepping up to the two.

"Good, I don't need much time." Blitz said, smiling and following Fluttershy into the cottage.

_Wait, what? Don't need much time? What does she mean? Could she-_ Sapphire's thoughts were cut off by Blitz's voice. The words almost sounded ominous to her, but she dismissed it quickly. Blitz didn't seem like one of those kinds of ponies.

"What are you waiting for, a blizzard? Come on." Blitz asked, going back into the cottage.

Sapphire followed into the cottage and she was rather surprised at how roomy it was. There were animals all over the place though. "What's with all the animals?" She asked.

"Oh, I take care of them from the harsh weather and the cruel world outside." Fluttershy said, happy to share her work and life.

"Heh, tell me about it." Sapphire mumbled under her breath. She sighed and sat on a nearby chair.

"What was that?" Blitz asked.

"Nothing." Sapphire said.

"Okay, well I wanted to talk about Ponyville and how great it is." Blitz said, sitting on the chair, looking to Fluttershy.

"Oh, it's a really great place!" Fluttershy announced, rather loud for herself. "Oh, uh… Sorry, that was too loud…" She shrunk into the couch.

"Oh, so you brought me in here to talk about Ponyville? I don't want to talk about Ponyville. Last time I saw it before now, I was next to a burning tower and I was being exiled." Sapphire said.

That was enough to bring Fluttershy's attention to the topic. "Oh my. Was anypony hurt? What happened? That is… If you don't mind telling me…" She asked.

"I could tell you, but…" Sapphire started, then stopped as she saw Fluttershy's look of interest and pleading. "Fine. I'll tell you." Sapphire groaned. She sat up in her chair and looked to Blitz, who seemed to be paying attention fairly well. "It was just like any other day, except I took my father's dark magic book." She started.

"Oh my… Did you ask?" Fluttershy interrupted.

"No, of course not. Anyway, I took his book and my sister and I left for school. We had made it about halfway there when my friend had caught up with us. She had brought a very saddening message. My parents had died in a house fire." Sapphire said, hearing Fluttershy again.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry…" She said, tears coming to her eyes already.

Sapphire let Fluttershy wipe her tears away before she continued. "My sister and I were going to go back, but the smoke had confirmed it. My parents were dead." A sniffle came from Fluttershy's direction. "We decided to go to school anyway and the same messenger had already beat us there. They relayed the message to Cheerilee and the class had decided to be nice to me that day. My teacher and friend Applejack had decided to try to comfort me. I had completely blown the words off and listened to the lesson. Applejack had made plans with me for after school. We didn't hang out; as I was too busy trying to find a place to live." Fluttershy had cut in again.

"Did you find a place to live? I-if you don't mind me asking…" Fluttershy asked.

"Getting there." Sapphire said, looking at her like she was a kill-joy.

"Oh, sorry." Fluttershy said, leaning forward to listen more intently.

"Anyway, I had eventually found a vacant windmill with nopony in it and it was still in okay conditions. My friend had come up to me and told me that there was to be a storm that day. I had gone to Applejack's to get a few blankets and pillows. She happily obliged." Sapphire paused. "I never got to repay her…" She added. "Anyway, I was studying my book when the lightning had struck the windmill and it caught fire at the base, trapping my sister and I in the windmill. The windmill started to burn quickly and I was almost crushed by falling, burning wood. I escaped out the window, but my sister wasn't as lucky. I had to run to the other side to find her. I had kicked in the window and found my sister. She was starting to burn. A rafter had fallen on her and she had almost been crushed. Her back had been hit and I thought I heard it break. There was too much adrenaline going through her body to have felt it. She came to my window through my instructions. I could see that she was in pure agony. I had to do something, so I pulled her up and said my final words. I then started to cast a spell that I had read. Then that was it. Ruby was gone. I had killed my sister." Sapphire said, barely keeping from bawling.

Fluttershy flew over to the unicorn and put a hoof on her back, rubbing it up and down. "There, there, it's okay. It's over now… There's nothing that can be done. You can't change the past, so live for the future." Fluttershy said, pulling her into a hug.

Sapphire wrapped her hooves around Fluttershy and held her tightly. Blitz smile at this and nodded.

"So, do you have anything else you want to talk about?" Blitz asked.

"N-no… Nothing." Sapphire stated, her voice shaky. She had to admit, she felt better now that she got that off her chest.

Fluttershy held Sapphire for a few more minutes before letting go. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked, taking a step back, as to not suffocate the mare.

"Yeah… I think I'll be fine. Thank you, Fluttershy. And thank you, Blitz. I think… I think that I will be able to face ponyville now…" Sapphire said. A smile began to come to her. The first one in three years that was completely real. She then got out of the chair, leading herself to the door.

Blitz got up too, following Sapphire to the door. "See ya Fluttershy, and thank you for the help." She said as she turned and smiled. She then closed the door as she moved into the open air and sunlight. "So, where are you going to go first?" She asked Sapphire.

"Somepony very special to me helped me three years ago, and I plan to see her, whether she hates me or not. I owe her." Sapphire said, making her way down to the wooden bridge already.

"Well who is it?" Blitz asked.

Sapphire stopped, as if she was trying to remember or contemplating whether or not she should tell Blitz. "Why don't you just find out when we get there?" She asked. She didn't even know that Blitz knew her. Then again, she is a very big part of Ponyville. Who wouldn't know her?

"Fine… I guess I can wait." Blitz grumbled. She was never a patient pony. She felt like she just wanted to speed off to ask everypony in town who was Sapphire's friend, but the loyalty to her friend kept her there. She followed after Sapphire to find out who it was, then stopped when they came to a white gate leading down a trail into a large amount of apple trees and a large red barn house.

"Here we are." Sapphire said, stepping onto the dirt.

"Wait, Applejack?" Blitz asked, as if frozen into place. She didn't move, just a wide-eyed expression replaced her smile.

Sapphire looked her over. She wasn't going to move. She in fact was slowly inching away. "Blitz, what's wrong?" She asked, real concern entering her voice.


End file.
